


Lesson

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Drunk Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Rape, Self-Pleasure, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are tired of their younger half-brother, Adam Milligan, and his ‘stupid little rich kid voice’. So they decide to teach him a “lesson”...
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a copy of this story in Wattpad. I wrote it, just publishing it elsewhere, as long as other stories. I have no shame.  
> Wattpad copy: https://www.wattpad.com/864489904-lesson

Adam placed a blunt in his mouth. He took out a lighter. Adam looked down and lit the lighter. He brought it up to the blunt in his mouth. Where the lighter and blunt met was now curled and blackened. Adam relaxed and then slipped the blunt out of his mouth, holding it with his index and middle fingers. Smoke slid out from Adam’s lips and flew in front of him. The wind carried the smoke far, far away. A gust of wind hit Adam’s bare legs. Adam looked up at the early morning sky, regretting going out in his sleep clothes. Adam’s legs buckled. His torso was chilled as it only had a large oversized T to cover it. Adam flicked off some dried paint from the T-shirt. He watched as the dried orange paint hit the concrete porch. Adam rubbed his thighs together, still regretting his choice to go out in a T-shirt and pink lace underwear. Well, at least he had his white fuzzy socks. They weren’t the purest of white, but at least they were fuzzy. Adam smoothed back his dirty blonde hair with his free hand. With his right hand, he placed the blunt he had been twiddling between his fingers back in his mouth. He took another puff. This time, Adam kept it in his mouth. Adam hugged himself, his lips and teeth playing with the blunt in his mouth. 

Click.

The back door opened behind Adam. Out came the oldest of Adam’s half-brothers, Dean Winchester. Adam’s mom, Kate Milligan, had died, and so had the three boys’ (Sam, Dean, and Adam) dad, John Winchester. Adam was the youngest out of the trio, being only 14. Sam was 32, and Dean was 36. Adam didn’t know much about his father, but he could assume that he was married to Dean and Sam’s now deceased mother. He was pretty sure her name was Mary Campbell before taking on the name Winchester. Anyways, Dean entered the scene, severely startling Adam, who quickly took the blunt out of his mouth. Dean stepped down off the single concrete step onto the dirty porch. He breathed a chuckle. Dean stumbled.  
“It’s okay, Adsee.” Dean giggled. He stumbled. It was 2 AM, what did Adam expect, Dean not to be sloppy drunk? Adam rolled his eyes. Though he was quite confused that Dean was encouraging his behavior even though he was only 14. Dean pulled something out from the inside pocket in his leather jacket. A metal flask.   
“Here.” Dean offered, holding the flask out. Adam took a step back.  
“Come on!” Dean whined. “What are you, a baby?” Dean taunted. Though Adam was completely aware that it was illegal, he always caved into pressure. Always.   
“No!” Adam argued, and to further prove his point, he took the flask. He flipped off the attached lid. Adam poured. the bitter liquid down his throat. He swallowed every last drop. Dean snickered. When Adam’s arm lifted up, though he didn’t notice it, his large white T lifted, revealing his baby pink lace underwear. Dean licked his lips. There was a lustful glint in his eyes. That smile... Later on, if Adam were to ever think of it or see it again, he would vomit. Adam looked questionably at the smile. He could already feel the liquor working its magic.

Dean placed his hands around Adam’s small waist. Dean was so big... and masculine. Thinking about it now would make Adam cry. Adam was under 100 pounds.   
Dean pulled a dizzy Adam up against his chest. Adam’s feet weren’t touching the ground. Adam felt weak and vulnerable. He was desperate to touch the ground.   
“Put me down, Dean!” Adam demanded. He was marred as a child, always getting whatever he wanted, and more. Sam and Dean however, were raised in poverty. Dean frowned.  
“I think I need to teach you some respect, Adsee.” He announced. Adam looked into Dean’s shiny green eyes with bewilderment. He didn’t know what was to come. Dean’s frown flipped into a wicked grin as he felt Adam’s lace underwear. Adam quickly gasped and pulled his lover half closer to Dean’s chest, escaping the hand. Dean’s grin grew wider.  
“So you want in from the front? Okay.” Dean smiled.   
“No, That’s not-“ Adam cut himself off with a a groan of frustration. “Just put me down, Dean.” Adam commanded.  
“Uh, uh uh~” Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, still smiling. Adam started to kick his legs, desperate to free himself from Dean’s tight grasp.   
“Please put me down, Dean!” Adam begged. The next few minutes were filled with begs and pleads from Adam. Adam’s room was near the back, so Dean didn’t have to go far. Dean placed Adam on his bed. Dean applied pressure to Adam’s shoulders. Adam’s legs went wild. Dean took his left arm and placed it above Adam’s thighs.   
“Shh...” Dean hushed. “Don’t be so naughty.” Adam felt tears beating at his eyes.  
“Please, Dean...” He whispered. “I’m sorry, just let me go... please...” Adam croaked. Tears now slid down his cheeks like sleds on a snow covered hill. Dean’s head drew nearer to Adam’s groin. Dean’s teeth gripped Adam’s underwear. Dean began to pull it off.   
“No! Dean, no!” Adam sobbed. The lace of his underwear scratched at Adam’s skin. Dean left the pulling halfway done and went up to Adam’s face. Dean’s started sloppily making out with Adam, silencing him. Some tears had gotten in Adam’s mouth, so his saliva tasted salty. Dean didn’t mind, though.  
“Sammy!” 

Dean called. Adam’s body stiffened. Sam entered the room.   
“Mmm...” Sam licked his lips. Adam’s breathing grew heavy. His heart picked up the pace. Adam yet out a yelp. When Adam wasn’t focused on him, Dean and grabbed a whip. Sam pulled out something from his pocket. He held up hand cuffs and shook them. He tossed the cuffs to Dean, who then proceeded to handcuff Adam’s hands. Dean tossed the key that he had in his pocket to the side, teasing Adam. Sam pulled open the nightstand’s drawer. He pulled out a cloth and brought it to Adam’s face. Dean lifted Adam’s head, making room for Sam to tie the cloth around Adam’s head. Then, there was blackness.

Adam could feel his shirt being torn apart. He didn’t know who it was, but one of the two boys started sucking his left nipple. Adam let out a gasp.   
“Guys...please, stop. I’ll be nice!” Adam cried. The blindfold saddened with Adam’s salty tears.   
“Not enough, Adam.” A cross voice answered. It was Sam. Dean was the one working on Adam’s torso. Adam felt Sam lift his dick.   
“Sam, please!” Adam begged. He would pray to his brothers to stop. Sam only snickered. He licked the tip of Adam’s shaft. He pressed his lips together only to make a yummy sound. Then he “went back to work.” Dean was tired of hearing Adam’s stupid little rich kid voice. Dean didn’t have a ball gag, but he did have something else. Dean stripped himself of all clothing. Adam could hear Dean’s jacket hit the floor because of the flask.   
“De-“ Adam was cut off by something entering his mouth Dean thrusted his hips against Adam’s face. Dean’s dick hit the back of Adam’s throat, causing him to gag. Dean moaned. Sam teased Adam’s cock, but then shoved Adam’s full length down his throat. Dean felt a tingle in his shaft. He let his juices squirt out of his penis and pour down Adam’s throat. Adam gagged. Sam felt his dick raising. Soon, all of Sam’s clothes were scattered on the floor with Dean’s. Adam tried to scream, but was gagged instead. Adam could already barely breathe, but Dean still took out a rope. Dean tied the rope around Adam’s neck and pulled. Adam gasped for air, but none came. His muffled screams caused Sam to release on Adam’s legs. Sam felt as if choking Adam wasn’t enough. He wanted to inflict pain. So Sam grabbed an exacto knife. He slid the blade across Adam’s right arm. Adam tried to scream but was gagged. 

“Try again.” Dean teased. His laughs were followed by Sam’s. Dean loosened the knot in the rope around Adam’s neck.  
Sam threw the exacto knife into the air and caught it. He brought it between Adam’s legs. He slowly began to saw off Adam’s wee wee. Again, Adam tried to scream. This time when Adam gagged it sounded like a gargle because Dean spilt as he screamed. Sam tossed Adam’s severed penis to the side and licked where it once was. Adam’s blindfold was now so soaked, that it didn’t catch his tears. This only made Dean moan. Sam stabbed the back of Adam’s knee, where it bends, and slowly wiggled the blade loose. Adam screamed again. This time, sound came out, as Dean had exited. Dean wiggled into his clothes, and so did Sam. Sam picked the blade back up. Adam whimpered. 

“Look’s like we’ve drilled some fear into his pretty head.” Dean snickered. Sam nodded in agreement. They weren’t done. Dean looked at the drawer Sam had gotten the blindfold from. He walked towards it. He pulled out a hammer. He pulled the blindfold from Adam’s wet face. Adam’s heart raced, his breaths grew heavier. His eyes were tired. You could see the pain and fear in his pretty blue irises. Dean showed Adam the hammer. Dean lifted it high in the air.   
“Please, Dean...” Adam begged. His eyes were glossy. Dean only smiled before bringing the hammer down right onto Adam’s then shattered rib cage. Sam and Dean laughed like maniacs. They were maniacs. Sam covered Adam’s limbs with carvings of smiley faces. He made sure that ever centimeter of Adam’s body ached. Dean lifted the hammer once more. He brought it down on Adam’s head. 

————————————————————————————————————————

Wyoming, Arvada

Sam threw a newspaper on the table of the motel room they were staying at. Dean looked up from his breakfast. He smiled. Dean unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped his hand behind his boxers and began to jerk off to the photo of Adam’s crushed, nearly completely naked, wet, sticky, disfigured body in the newspaper.


End file.
